


video games

by moonbinsonesie



Series: online [4]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Games, M/M, Social Media, Socky - Freeform, Texting, This is on hiatus, Video & Computer Games, and i forget how this was tagged, i deleted a lot of my fics, i dont know what motivation is, im rewriting this?, im sorry, is it going to be good?, no., the first chapter is short but its just to get this out there, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbinsonesie/pseuds/moonbinsonesie
Summary: park minhyuk may or may not have gotten yoon sanha's account deleted.yoon sanha may or may not have spammed him in response.





	1. one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhh
> 
> hi.
> 
> i have a confession.
> 
> i deleted this fic in a Fit of Rage and i  
> kinda  
> sorta  
> had  
> no backup.
> 
> which was stupid.
> 
> and if i did have a backup  
> i have no idea where it is.
> 
> but  
> anyways
> 
> on with the story.

USERNAME Sanhaha  
PASSWORD *******  
[ **login** ] [ cancel ]

LOADING… LOADING… LOADING…  
LOADED.

Welcome to **WORLD of DRAGONS**.  
Would you like to view the tutorial?  
[ **yes** ] [ no ]

LOADING… LOADING… LOADING…  
LOADED.

{ Welcome to **WORLD of DRAGONS**. Before you begin, let us review the basics! Press **W** to move **FORWARDS** , **A** to move **LEFT** , **S** to move BACK, and **D** to move **RIGHT**. Now you try.  }

[ Please do not exit the training area before the tutorial is over. To end the tutorial early you may press the **X** in the top right corner. Press **S** to move back ]

Are you sure you want to END TUTORIAL? You will not be able to return if you do.  
**[ yes  ]** [ no ]

EXITING TUTORIAL… LOADING SAVE DATA… SETTING SPAWN POINT… LOADING… LOADING…  
LOADED.

{Please proceed to the nearest training area to receive a quest.}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my [tumblr?](https://moonbinsonesie.tumblr.com)


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, on tumblr: next chapters gonna be 600-700 words lol  
> me, now: who said that i was hacked
> 
> anyways, enjoy this 330 word piece of trash

{ **TIP:** Click on a player’s **STATS** to add as a friend!  }

Open player **THEROCK** ’s **STATS**?

 **[ yes  ]** [ no ]

 **NAME** : TheRock

 **RANK** : 326B

 **TOP FRIENDS** : sockbin, Cha, animelover324

 **MAGE TYPE** : Fire

 **LAST LOGIN** : Currently online

 **JOINED** : December 12, 2014

 **LANGUAGE** : Korean

 **NATIONALITY** : South Korean

 **HOURS SPENT ONLINE** : 12954

Add player **THEROCK** as a friend?

 **[ yes  ]** [ no ]

 

Exit player **THEROCK** ’s **STATS**?

 **[ yes  ]** [ no ]

 

NEW MESSAGE

 **[ open  ]** [ ignore ]

**TheRock**

yo

if you want me to add back

you have to beat me in a fight

**Sanhaha**

I’m only level 2A though? I don’t even know what that means

**TheRock**

2a? oh my god.

How are you higher ranked than the guy who made this game without even knowing it?

**Sanhaha**

Higher ranked? I only made this account an hour ago?

 **TheRock**  
what the  [ **censored** ].

did you hack the game? I’m not getting suspended  
for association with a hacker.

**Sanhaha**

I don’t know how to hack.

I can’t even italicize in microsoft word

 **TheRock**  
you can’t… italicize… in microsoft word… you just press the i.

but uh dude

just

try and log out or something???

**Sanhaha**

Ok

Sign out?

 **[ yes  ]** [ no ]

SAVING… SAVING… SAVING…

SAVED.

You have now logged out

.

.

.

 **USERNAME** Sanhaha

 **PASSWORD** *******

 **[ login  ]** [ cancel ]

[ **ERROR** ] Cannot log in. Account has been suspended for hacking.

.

.

.

 **EMAIL** YoonSanhaGuitar00@@naver.com

 **USERNAME** Sanhaha2

 **PASSWORD** *******

 **CONFIRM PASSWORD** *******

 **[ sign up ]** [ cancel ]

.

.

.

 **USERNAME** Sanhaha2

 **PASSWORD** *******

 **[ login  ]** [ cancel ]

 

LOADING… LOADING… LOADING…

LOADED.

 

Welcome to **WORLD of DRAGONS**

Would you like to view the tutorial?

[ yes] **[ no  ]**

 

LOADING… LOADING… LOADING…

LOADED.

{Please proceed to the nearest training areas to receive a quest.}

{ **TIP:** Click on a player’s **STATS** to add as a friend!  }

Open player **THEROCK** ’s **STATS**?

 **[ yes  ]** [ no ]

 **NAME** : TheRock

 **RANK** : 326B

 **TOP FRIENDS** : sockbin, Cha, animelover324

 **MAGE TYPE** : Fire

 **LAST LOGIN** : Currently online

 **JOINED** : December 12, 2017

 **LANGUAGE** : Korean

 **NATIONALITY** : South Korean

 **HOURS SPENT ONLINE** : 12955

Message player **THEROCK**?

 **[ yes  ]** [ no ]

 **Sanhaha2** Mother, excuse my language but

Did you [ **censored** ] report me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drop an ask at my [tumblr](https://moonbinsonesie.tumblr.com) and ill add 100 words to the next chapter


End file.
